


Happy Birthday!

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: Fluff&Fun&More [4]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Bayern München, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I mean FLUFF with capital letters, Lisa is lovely... but Miroslav is just lovelier, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Manuel and Philipp couldn't miss of course, Miroslav and Thomas are in love so so much, Munich - Freeform, Rome - Freeform, Surprises, a bit of role-play once again just because, happy birthday Thomas, let our guys have their fun, you are going to love Bastian here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Thomas’ birthday and he’s sad, because he thinks he’s going to spend it so far away from Miroslav. But Miro has a plan...</p><p>Part 4 of the series, but, really, you can read it as a stand-alone, too :)</p><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY, THOMAS!!! <3</p><p>Part II updated, now it's completed, take a look ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I: I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this probably won’t happen, although I wish it could :’)
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful Peter, the best beta I could ask for and, in my humble opinion, one of the best Götzeus writers ;)
> 
> Notes:  
> I chose to make Bastian play the match, hope it brings him good luck, we all want dear, good Schweiny back on the field :’)

 

  
_So much to love_  
So much to learn  
But I won’t be there to teach you, oh  
I know I can be close  
But I try my best to reach you  
 

  
Miroslav walks through the streets of Formello which he knows very well by now, until he catches a glimpse of his target from afar.

“Hey, coach, coach, Mister Pioli!” he draws his attention, running towards him.

“Hey, Miroslav, what’s up? Don’t tell me that you want an extra dose of training.” He chuckles. “I shouldn’t say that but, yesterday, on field, you were the best. I’m sure I’m going to be very proud of you this Sunday!” The coach smiles at him.

“Well, thank you for your kind words, but I don’t want an extra dose of training, quite the contrary, I’m not one hundred per cent sure my left thigh is okay, I’m afraid it could play some unpleasant tricks on me...” Miroslav explains.

“After the way you played yesterday? I don’t think so.” Mister Pioli points out, frowning.

Things are getting harder for Miro but he’s surely not someone who easily gives in. He has a way too important goal to reach and he’s going to win, no matter what.  
“I didn't have any trouble yesterday, but this morning I woke up with this worrying feeling, I don’t want to strain it because I don’t feel confident enough to play at full speed!” He insists.  
   
“Well, I would lie if I said that I don’t need you to be at full speed...” The coach babbles, a bit concerned.

“I’m not saying that I don’t want to play the match on Sunday, I just need to be sure that I can do it well. But I need to see my doctor before.” The panzer informs him.

“Do you need a medical visit?” The other wonders, caressing his chin thoughtfully.

“Yes, I won’t take long, I just need to skip the training the day before, because I’d leave tomorrow on a one day round trip, and I’d fly back the same night so I’d be ready for Sunday match. Well, sure, if my doctor says that everything is okay...” He corrects himself, not to look too excited.

“Well, considering that you did great yesterday and that you were the only one here training even when I gave you guys a day of break...” The Mister recaps.

\- I knew that such a gesture would work in my favour! – Miroslav shrewdly muses, while he waits for his verdict.

 “Okay, you can have your day off tomorrow!” The coach decides.

“Thanks... uh, no, wait, it’s not a day off, I just need permission for the medical visit...” The striker retorts.

The older man stares at him in pure disbelief, raising his eyebrow.

“Sure, whatever!” He rolls his eyes. “So, save for a sudden worsening of your thigh...” He says, in an extreme sceptical tone. “See you on Sunday and you’d better play a great match!”

“Thank you, Mister, I promise I will!” Miro nods, leaving.

Mister Pioli is a though one, Reja and mostly Petcovik were much easier to persuade, whenever Miroslav needed a permission.

But he has finally succeeded, even this time.

Now he’s done with the first part of his plan.

\---------------------------------------------------

“...And then Robert stole the ball from me and threw such a rocket that Manu didn’t even try to stop it!” Thomas babbles about his training day with Bayern Munich.  
“Poor Manu, but well done for Robert, he seems ready to do great things tomorrow!” Miro smiles at the other side of the receiver.

“Yep, so do I! And then I managed to dribble Arjen very well, but Manu won the final battle... stupid, bionic goalkeeper, it could have been the conclusion of such a great action!” The younger grumbles, making the other chuckle.

“Hun, it’s all very interesting, but, please, keep silent for a little while...” Miro asks him, paying attention to something.

“Why?” Thomas wonders and then he hears the twelve tolls from a church nearby Olgiona Ville, where Miroslav is taking a walk.

“It’s midnight: happy birthday, my love.” The Pole murmurs.

“Thank you, honey, you’ve been the faster. As always.” The German smiles.

“I hope my gift will be fast as well, you should receive it tomorrow... oh well, which is already today, you know...”

“Miro, the biggest gift I could receive from you is to have you here with me...” Thomas pleads.

“I’m afraid that that’s impossible. You know, we both have matches to play this weekend, so...” Miroslav tries to reason with him.

“Yeah, I know, please don’t say another word about it.” Thomas sighs sadly.

“Oh, Thom, I miss you so much that that night we spent at Düsseldorf seems to have been years ago!” Miroslav confesses.

“It’s the same for me. And we won’t see each other for so long...” The younger whines.

\- Not as long as you believe, baby – Miro ponders.

“But, please, don’t think about sad things. Not on such a special occasion. Don’t let your genuine cheerfulness be damaged by melancholy, baby; I’d never forgive me for that.” He says.

“Okay, I have happy thoughts, only happy thoughts in my mind. Oh, if only you could see me right now, I have such a bright grin that I could light the whole neighbourhood up!”

Sarcasm in Thomas’ tone is evident and Miroslav notices that.

“Alright! Let me video-call you then, so you can show me!” He challenges his boyfriend.

“Never mind!” Thomas snorts, defeated.

“Gotta go, now, goodnight, Müllie.” The older murmurs.

“Goodnight, Klosie.” The younger murmurs back, before they hang up.

While he walks, Miroslav can’t help analysing his relationship with Thomas. It’s true, distance is horrible, sometimes nostalgia takes over and abstinence becomes unsustainable and his decision of retiring from the National Team made things even harder; but the immense joy that overwhelms him every time he’s about to see his Thomas again, to spend some time with that guy with unpredictable feet and a grin as big as his heart, is the perfect award for every wait.

Spinee’s head rubbing against his legs takes Miroslav’s mind from his thoughts.

He smiles and lowers himself towards his beloved Labrador, patting her head. “Hey, do you know that it’s only thanks to you if I can sneak off from home so often and so easily, without making my dear Sylwia suspicious?” He speaks to her and she seems to understand, barking in response. “Good doggy! But this must remain our little, precious secret, okay?” He smiles, patting the dog once more.

And then he dials another number.

“Miro?” The designated one picks up the call, a little puzzled.

“Hello, Basti, how are you?”

************************ (In the meantime)

Micky and Murmel bark against the iPhone.  
Thomas giggles, bending down and wrapping his arms around his dogs.

“I know, I know, guys, you don’t like when Daddy does that. But, trust me, Daddy still loves Mommy, very, very much, and he’ll never stop loving her.” He says with a funny voice, pausing for a moment. “But Daddy needs something else, too. Someone else, because he loves him as well. But this won’t ever change things among me and you, got it?” He pets them and gets up.

Their only answer, the dogs yank their owner towards a meadow that meets the proper requirements.

Once Thomas is back home, he finds Lisa on the threshold, waiting for him.

“I’ll never thank you enough, love, it’s you who always bear those two pains in the neck during the night walk, and you never complain!” She says, patting their dogs affectionately, before wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck. “Happy birthday, honey!” She murmurs, kissing him.

“Thank you, my dear.” He smiles, kissing her back.

“Okay, now we’d better go to sleep. Tomorrow you have an important match to face, but after that we’ll have lots of time to celebrate.” She winks at him, while they go towards their bedroom.

“Uh, by the way, Lisa, right after the match the guys of the team want to have a little party with me, Basti texted me a few minutes before to inform me about that... do you mind if ...”

“Don’t even say that, my dear! It’s your party, do what you please, we’ll celebrate at night.” She smiles, reassuringly, slipping inside the sheets.

Thomas sits on the bed, glancing at her, before turning the light off.

She’s so beautiful, so sweet, so patient and so understanding.  
Sometimes Thomas thinks that he doesn’t deserve her.

\----------------------------------------------------------

It’s three o’ clock and at the Allianz Arena the match is about to start. Only half an hour to go.

It’s useless to say that since Thomas stepped his foot in, everyone in the team, including the coach, Pep Guardiola, welcomed him by wishing him a happy birthday.  
The team also welcomed Bastian, for other reasons, finally the midfielder is about to resume playing, maybe not from the very start, but it’s already something.

“Nervous?” Thomas asks him, approaching him.

“Nope, I mean... it’s like bicycle. You don’t forget how to ride a bicycle just because you haven’t done it in... oh, God, two months!” The blond agitates.

“C’mon, I’m sure you’ll do fine.” The younger cheers him up, patting his shoulder.

“How are you?” Bastian asks him and Thomas figures out what he means.

“I had better birthdays, that’s for sure.” He sighs.

“I know how it feels. Just like this summer, you know, I celebrated my birthday in Ibiza and Lukas was on the other side of the world...” He grieves.

“I know, but he sent to you such a resounding tweet!” Thomas recalls. “Miro doesn’t even know how to use that social network!”

Bastian bursts out laughing.

“It’s not my fault if you have such a prehistoric boyfriend!”

 “Who said ‘boyfriend’?” Manuel and Philipp ask in unison, reaching their friends, while they hold their hands.

“Dammit, you two, leave me alone! I don’t want to see you, least of all today!” Thomas rolls his eyes.

“I don’t want to see you, either. You’re just too happy, too... always together. I can’t stand you!” Bastian retorts, snorting.

“Oh, c’mon, guys. It’s not my fault if Phips finally decided to make the great revelation about us to the whole team, so now I can take all the advantages!”  Manuel says, kissing the smallest guy’s cheek.

“Of course it’s your damn fault! You practically forced me to do that! You and your worst blackmails!” Philipp strikes back, annoyed.

They’re not holding hands anymore.

“Look who’s talking! If I recall right, we won the World Cup and you had made a promise to me.” Manuel reminds him.

“And I kept my word!” Philipp defends.

“Yeah, sure, thank you for such a big effort! We announced to the whole National team we are together and have every intention of remaining so... and you retired three days after?! It’s useless, this way!” Manuel accuses him.

Philipp passes a frustrated hand through his hair.

“Geez, Manu, you’re never happy, whatever I do!”

“Nope, Phips, it’s you that rubs it in my face whatever you do!”

“Let’s go away before they make it up with one hundred sickening kisses and cuddles!” Bastian whisper to Thomas and he drags him away with him from the still quarrelling couple.

“See? They didn’t even notice our presence anymore, as engrossed as they were in arguing!” Thomas observes.

“I miss arguing with my Luks so damn much!” Bastian sighs, grieving a little bit.

“Oh, c’mon, there are other qualifications to play; you two are going to meet again soon.” He smiles at his friend, patting his shoulder. “It’s for me that things are so much harder now.” He whines, disappointed.

\- Not as hard as you think, my friend! – Bastian smiles to himself.

“C’mon, Thom, now we must concentrate only on the match and prove our value to everyone, okay?” He comforts both Thomas and himself.

Thomas sighs even more nostalgically.

“That’s what Miro used to say to me before every National match!”

If he was alone probably a tear would dare fall from his eyes, but there’s Bastian with him, preventing that.

“See? That’s a very good reason to follow the advice!” He smirks to the younger, rushing his hair affectionately.

(end I)


	2. II: The best gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is about to have a huge surprise! ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos and huge thanks to Gina for her comment <3
> 
> I’m sorry if you all found the first part too short or boring... I just thought that posting it all at once would be too tiring, because it’s rather long... :/
> 
> Let’s see if the last part is luckier.. *O*

   
The match couldn’t have gone any better.  
It ended 3-2 for Bayern and Thomas nonetheless scored the last, fundamental goal of the victory.  
Is there a better chance to celebrate his birthday?  
Actually there is, but Thomas just doesn’t know yet.  
Right now he’s busy being acclaimed and lifted up in the lockers by his teammates, especially the other two scorers, Arjen and Robert.  
Bastian is lifting him up as well, and he’s happy for having played the last twenty minutes, even discreetly well.  
However, it’s Bastian who puts Thomas down to the floor again and takes him to have a shower, having one as well.  
“Hurry up, the faster you are, the better!” He says, throwing him his clean clothes.  
“But... why do you have all this rush for a stupid party? There could have been a million like that!” Thomas rolls his eyes, getting dressed.  
“I really don’t think so.” The older smirks. “Now go to the parking area, we’ll use my car, the others will follow.” He instructs him.  
   
“Well, where did Thomas go? We need to party!” Dante says, still in the lockers with the others.  
“Yeah! Both for this victory and for his birthday.” Robert approves.  
Philipp and Manuel observe them all with a knowing smile. Bastian already revealed everything to them.  
“We can have a party for the victory, but we are going to do it without Thomas.” The Captain informs everyone.  
“But... why?” Arjen frowns.  
“Well, let’s say that he had better places to go!” Manuel smirks.

**************************** (In the meantime)

“Hey, Basti, are you sure that the others are following us? I can’t see any of their cars...” Thomas grumbles, staring from the window.  
“It shouldn’t be one of your problems, my friend.” Bastian smirks, without taking his eyes from the road.  
Thomas is oblivious to where Bastian is leading him and why, especially when he sees the immense München Palace Hotel in front of them.

“But... why are we here?” Thomas asks in deep confusion.  
Bastian turns to him.  
“Okay, I lied. Actually there’s no party with the team. Well, there is, but without you. You have a way more private party waiting for you...”

The younger is almost afraid to ask what his heart has already figured out.

“Do you mean that... ? But no, it can’t be, he has the match tomorrow and...”  
“Get off my car, go in the Hotel, search for the Presidential Suite and ... happy birthday once more, Thom!” His friend winks at him, leaving once he sees him walking towards the hall.

Everything is so luxury inside the Grand Hotel, but Thomas has no time to admire it; he rushes to the first available elevator, pushing the button of the last floor.  
When the doors slide open, he can’t be wrong, there’s only a huge room on that floor: the Presidential Suite.  
He knocks frantically at the white door, his heart threatening to explode in his chest any minute.  
And when the door opens Thomas thinks it could have actually happened, because that must be Heaven.

Miroslav, his awesome Miroslav, is resting his elbow against the jamb, smiling sweetly at him.  
He dresses casual, with tight, grey jeans and a black shirt and he’s as gorgeous as ever.  
Thomas almost curses himself for wearing a worn out pair of blue jeans and a very simple red T-shirt.  
But Miroslav seems to appreciate that.

“I was afraid that the Bayern match would never end.” He says, making room for him and closing the door, once he’s finally inside the room.

Thomas confines himself to stare at Miroslav, silently, afraid that with just even a word he could break such a wonderful spell.

“Do you eventually plan on speaking again today?” Miro chuckles, squeezing his hands.  
“Are you really real?” The younger babbles incoherently.  
“Realer than ever!” The older assures. “Happy birthday, baby!”

“Miroooooooooooooooooo!” Thomas practically screams, hugging him tight.  
“Wait. I have a little surprise for you.” Miroslav says, grabbing his hand and taking him towards the black piano at the entrance.

He approaches to the instrument and presses the first keys of the ‘Happy Birthday’ song, failing in the last part.  
“Dammit, I didn’t practice well enough to do it properly!” He apologizes.

“Miiiirrooooo!” Thomas squeals, jumping on his neck and they lose balance, falling first on the stool and then on the soft carpet, giggling like kids.

“Just how, how?” Thomas eagerly questions him, peppering his boyfriend’s face with kisses.  
“I asked permission for a medical visit that I don’t really need. Everyone thinks that I’m at my doctor’s studio, now. Everyone.” Miroslav explains.  
“Oh, naughty, naughty. You shouldn’t tell such big lies, Pinocchio!” Thomas makes fun of him, letting his hands flow through his gelled hair.  
“Not even if Pinocchio wanted to pay visit to his Jiminy Cricket and make sweet and passionate love with him?” Miroslav strikes back, sensually, kissing his neck.

Thomas parts from him, pretending to look at the Pole disgusted.  
“Oh, Gosh! That’s such a horrible picture! Please, swear to me that you don’t tell that fable to your kids like that!”  
“Silly boy!” Miroslav laughs “Now, get up and come with me!” he exhorts him.  
“Why?” The German protests.  
“Well, I have to take the flight back to Rome at 11:30 p.m., Basti told me you have to go home for your party at 10:30 p.m. So do you really want to spend the next five hours we have to enjoy just here, on the carpet?” Miroslav informs him.  
“Well, I wouldn’t mind...”

“Shut up and let’s go upstairs, there’s plenty of very interesting stuff you’re going to like.” Miroslav decides for both, taking him upstairs.  
The first thing that draws Thomas ‘attention is the extra long sofa, but there’s also a king size comfy bed and a huge tub in the bathroom, supplied with unguents, fragrance and balms.

“You were right, upstairs is definitely better!” Thomas grins, abandoning himself on the sofa. “But... a presidential suite? Miro, are you nuts? I don’t need all this luxury, I’d be happy even in a stable, as long as you’re with me.” He reveals.  
“Oh, baby, you’re so sweet, but I just wanted to give you the best stuff available. And you know I don’t like luxury either, but sometimes you just need to cuddle yourself a bit.” Miro smiles and slides closer to him on the sofa.

“However, you’re not such a role model of sincerity as well...” He retorts.  
“That’s not true. No lies from me. I really believed that the team had set up a party for me when I told Lisa.” He defends.  
Miro pouts.  
“Would you prefer to be at that party, with them?”  
Thomas just embraces him from behind.  
“Of course, I don’t, big stupid man! I prefer you. I always do.” He murmurs, kissing him deeply.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Miro questions him.  
“Let’s watch some TV, maybe if I’m lucky enough I can find a ‘The Simpsons’ episode!”  
Miroslav rolls his eyes, disapproving his tastes in TV shows.  
“And you’d be forced to watch it with me, because it’s my birthday, I’m allowed to ask you anything!” Thomas retorts.

“So would you really spend the whole afternoon with me watching cartoons?” Miroslav raises his eyebrow, sceptically.  
“I didn’t say a whole afternoon, just an episode, among all the sex sessions!” Thomas makes him laugh.

“So, don’t you prefer to see an after the match special? Maybe people will talk about your brilliant deeds...” Miro suggests, while he’s flicking through the channels.  
“Naaah, I’m not that vain ... oh, wait, there’s the Highlights of today match!” He steals the remote from his partner.  
“Today with Bayern, the double with the National Team against Scotland... honey, this is your lucky month!” Miro smiles, while they see the recaps of all the Bundesliga matches.  
“Too bad Marco hasn’t been lucky at all.” Thomas says, concerned.  
“Yeah, poor guy, he didn’t deserve it. He had just recovered...” Miroslav nods, upset. “What about Mario?”  
“He was restless and hysterical until the doctors gave us the verdict. A stop of four weeks, it could have been much worse. But I’m sorry for them, anyway.” Thomas states.  
“Me, too. It’s always a sad thing when fate keeps two lovers apart.” The older murmurs, trying to kiss him, but Thomas slides away, electrified.

“That’s it! Bayern against Stuttgart!” He grins, pointing at the screen. “Waaah, look at me, what a wonderful goal I scored!”  
“Naaah, Thom, you’re not vain at all!” The Pole sarcastically asserts, before Thomas’ elbow hit his stomach.  
“Ouch! Well, the most important thing is that you didn’t hit my left thigh. You know, I’m supposed to have had a medical visit today, where my doctor told me it’s all okay.” Miroslav reminds to him.

This gives the German a spicy idea.

“Well, Mr. Klose, don’t forget that it’s me, the doctor, so I have to be sure of that” He says, spreading Miroslav’s legs apart and kissing his left inner thigh, through the jeans. “Well, well, I guess it’s regular, let me check the nearby zones...” He goes on, kissing his right inner thigh, while he massages his groin, stimulating his virility through the fabric.

Miroslav moans in delight, staring at his boyfriend with expectations.

“It seems to me that everything works perfectly!” Thomas smirks.  
“Are you sure, Doctor? Don’t you want to check better?” The Pole sexily suggests him.  
“For a thorough exam, I’m afraid you’ll have to take your clothes off, Mr. Klose!” The younger exhorts him.

Miroslav grins lustfully.

“Only if you take your clothes off, too, Doctor Müller!”

In a bunch of minutes their clothes are on the floor, while they roll all over the sofa, wearing only their underwear.  
According to their movements, the remote keeps changing channels but they don’t even mind.

“Okay, Mr. Klose, I checked that you have wonderful reflexes!” Thomas giggles, retrieving his hand from The Pole’s boxers.  
“Glad to know it, Doctor Müller, what’s next?” Miroslav hungrily kisses him.

“Well, I guess we can move to the last exam, but let me warn you, Mr. Klose,” Thomas murmurs, pushing his throbbing, hard erection –still trapped in his boxers- against The Pole’s hip. “It’s going to be a tad intrusive.”  
“I hope so!” Miroslav smirks. “I trust you, Doctor Müller, can’t wait to have your tool inspecting me.” He kisses him once more, while he pulls both their boxers down to their ankles.  
“Okay, first you need some anaesthesia... “ The younger giggles, while his skilful fingers deals with his lover’s entrance.  
“Oh... fuck, Doc, I’m ready... let’s operate!” The older spurs him, ready to welcome his thrusts.  
In an endless turmoil of pants, thrusts, moans and sweat, they both reach the apex of pleasure, almost at the same time.

“Wow, that was fun!” Miroslav states, extremely pleased.  
“Yep, but we need to do things better. Next time I’ll also get hold of a white coat and a stethoscope!” Thomas promises, while they both wear their boxers again.  
“Okay, but next time I want to play the Doctor!” Miro retorts.

Thomas doesn’t even seem to hear him, because he pays attention only to an unmistakable music theme.  
“Yayyy! We’re so lucky, an episode of ‘The Simpsons’ is about to start!” He rejoices, as happy as a child.  
“Lucky is not the proper word!” Miroslav rolls his eyes, but he gives in and cuddles close to his boyfriend, watching the TV.

\-----------------------------------------------

“For the last time, Thom, no! You need to come to terms with that, it’s never going to happen!” Miroslav snorts, once the episode is over.  
“But...” Thomas protests, turning the TV off.  
“Bayern will never have Duff Beer as their official sponsor!” Miro patiently tries to reason with him.  
“It’s such as pity, it’s even red, it would fit perfectly!” The younger pouts.

“C’mon, honey, let’s go try the king-size bed, hmm?” Miroslav suggests and a beam lights Thomas’ face up.  
Once again, they make love, but this time Miroslav takes good care of  Thomas’ necessities.

“Miro, why did you have to retire so soon? National Team is a nightmare without you, you know, with all those lovey-dovey couples who meet again and stuff...” Thomas confesses, while he toys with one of Miroslav’s nipples.  
“Thomas, please, one day you’ll have my same age and you’re realize that it’s not ‘so soon’ at all...” The Pole retorts, caressing his hair.  
“Yeah, deep inside I know, it’s just that I miss you so much during those matches! Well, it’s not that in Bayern things are easier, without counting Manu and Phips and their revolting sugary attitude...” The German rolls his eyes. “The real problem is Bastian and his hot phone calls with Lukas!”

“Hot? Hot how much?” Miroslav asks, intrigued.  
“Last week I heard him while he had phone sex with Lukas! I mean, people shouldn’t take the liberty of doing such things in a locker!” Thomas confesses, still a bit shocked.  
“Oh, my poor little traumatized guy!” Miroslav giggles, cuddling him.

“It’s not that I’m traumatized. It’s just that I can’t get what’s so exciting about that. I mean, I’ve never tried that with Lisa, and you?” Thomas reveals.  
“With Lisa? Certainly not!” Miro jokes.  
Thomas laughs, throwing a pillow against him.  
“You, idiot! I meant with Sylwia.”  
“I know. However, nope, she has always preferred more classical stuff.”  
“Classical stuff is the best, don’t you think so?” Thomas says.

“Yep, undoubtedly!” The other replies. “But, considering the few things I know about that, phone sex requires a remarkable amount of fantasy and the ability of canalize your perceptions exclusively on tact and hearing, in order to recreate peculiar sensations, despite the long distance.” He adds, a few seconds later.  
Thomas nods with interest and then there’s a sort of awkward silence between the two lovers.

“Why the hell haven’t we tried that yet?” Thomas wonders, sorts of annoyed.  
“I was about to ask you the same thing!” Miroslav chuckles with relief. “Well, we’ll do it at the first available chance.”

“Which is not now!” Thomas smiles, pulling Miro close to him. He smells his nape, touches his abs, stares at his icy eyes and then he kisses him, listening to his content moans. “Now I have the utter perception of you with all my five senses!” He murmurs among kisses. “Miro...”  
“Mm?”  
“I guess it’s time for my gift, now!” Thomas urges him.

“What?” The older frowns. “Excuse me, do I recall wrong or you said that the biggest gift I could give to you was me?”  
“Yeah, but, you know, those are the kind of things you say in a sappy heat of the moment!” The younger justifies, shrugging. “So don’t act as a penny-pincher and give me my gift!” He adds, making the other laugh.  
“A penny-pincher wouldn’t take you in a Presidential Suite!” Miroslav makes him notice.  
“It’s your fault, I’ve already told you I would be fine even in a stable!” Thomas strikes back, stubborn. “Give me my gift, I know you have one.”  
Miroslav chuckles.

“You do know me, baby. Actually, I couldn’t wait for you to ask!” He says, getting up from the bed, without taking his clothes on.  
After all, nakedness has never been a problem between them.  
The Pole goes downstairs and come back with a blue, velvet big box.

“C’mon, open it!” He hands it to Thomas, eagerly.  
Thomas can’t believe his eyes when he takes the lid off.  
“Oh, my Gosh! Miroslav!” He beams, taking the black horse cap from the box in order to examine it better.

In the middle of the cap there’s a beautiful silver artwork writing of two letters in Italic: a T and a M melted together.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you so much” Thomas grins.  
“You know, honey, the best thing is that your surname is Müller, so no one will ever guess that actually that ‘M’ stands for ‘Miroslav’.” He reveals.  
“Aawww, Miroooooo!” Thomas squeals, deeply touched, hugging him tight. “Can’t wait to wear it!”

“Well, wear it now.” Miro asks him and Thomas does, fastening the laces under his chin.  
He’s utterly naked, wearing only that cap... and he’s beyond gorgeous.  
“If fits you to a T.” Miro smiles. “Now you can ride me with that!” He teases him.  
“Miro!” Thomas jolts, stunned. “Well, let’s save this kinkiness of yours for another occasion. Actually I was thinking about trying that huge tub. Fancy it, honey?” He suggests, unfastening the cap.

Miroslav pouts.  
“Oh well, considering that there’s still two hours left, I guess we’ll have time for both things...” Thomas pleases him, changing his mind, while he fastens the cap once again.  
He kisses his boyfriend, right before straddling him.  
“Let’s enjoy the ride!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Time has flown!” Thomas whines, while he leaves the cab, with Miroslav, in order to walk him towards the airport.  
“I know, but we spent it in the best way possible.” The Pole smiles. “Go to your party now!”

They have already said goodbye properly before, in the Suite, now they have to act only like two good friends, hoping no fan will recognize them, but luckily that doesn’t seem to happen.

Thomas nods, waving his hand, before walking back to the cab.  
Miroslav waves his hand as well, walking towards the Departures area.  
Suddenly his iPhone vibrates. Miroslav smiles, realising that it’s a text message from Thomas.

‘Best birthday EVER. Thank you so much, my love. Have a good flight and play a great match tomorrow. I’ll find a way to watch it. xxx T’  
Miroslav still smiles, while he texts his answer.

‘Despite the two hours of flights – without counting the two hours to arrive here – I’ll be as fresh as a rose tomorrow! ;)  I would have done it anyway, even to spend just five minutes with you. xxx M’

It’s just a matter of seconds before Thomas texts back.

‘Awww, you do know how to make a guy feel special! Can’t wait for The Champions League match against Rome, in October, we’ll need to find a hotel for us... or a stable! ;P ’

Miroslav chuckles reading that, but he definitely likes even more the text that arrives immediately after.

‘p.s. You can ride me again and again... xxx T’

‘Hell yeah I will! Happy birthday once again and Goodnight, _Mein Liebster_. M’ He texts his reply, softened.

Thomas not only makes him smile again, but melts his heart like snow in the sun with his last text message.

‘Goodnight, _amore mio_! See? I learned a bit of Italian, only for you! xxx T’

It’s true, they have to wait for more than a month to see each other again.

But distance seems to encumber a bit less now.  
Miroslav smiles to himself, more self-confidant.  
He just knows that they’re going to make things work.  
   
 _Goodnight Goodnight,_  
 _hope that things work out all right, yeah_  
   
\--  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes again:
> 
> \- ‘amore mio’ means ‘my love’ in Italian, but I guess you had already figured out ;P  
> \- The lyrics at the beginning and at the end are from ‘Goodnight Goodnight’ by Maroon 5, which is a beautiful song and turned out to be very inspiring :)  
> \- I’ve read somewhere that Thomas loves ‘The Simpsons’ ;P  
> \- It seems that kinkiness finds a way to sleep in this story, too, I apologize, but I couldn’t resist to the Doctor/Patient scene and the cap thing :P  
> \- About the cap, I also apologize for the exaggerated amount of fluff of that gift *O*  
> \- I really wish that Miroslav will play a great match ;)  
> \- I apologize, I had made a mess with the hours of flight from Munich and Rome, bad web sites telling me that the faster one was around nine hours.. now I found out it's not so - I corrected that part-.. well, lucky for our dear Opa ;P
> 
> You know, I worked really hard for this, practically all week long, so I hope I made something barely decent... but let me know anyway...  
> I hope you’ll like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> \- That thing about Miro training even during the break is true; he’s always the best :’)  
> \- I read somewhere that both Miro and Thom have dogs, so I like picturing them calling each other whenever they take them outside for walks ;)  
> \- Manuel and Philipp arguing are pure love, sorry, I couldn’t resist ;P
> 
> Part II will come soon (let’s say right before the Bayern match ;) ), it’ll be longer, fluffier ... and get ready for a bit of smut as well… just because ;P
> 
> If you take your time to let me know what you think so far, I’ll be extremely grateful to you ;)  
> C'mon, pretty please, even a tiny comment can make my day :')  
> Otherwise, I'll think it sucks :/  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
